


Hedwig and the Tiny Bump

by snarkysweetness



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant has a little Mother’s Day surprise for his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hedwig and the Tiny Bump

**Author's Note:**

> [snuggles them close] Someday.

Skye hated mornings, especially Sunday mornings. They were meant to be spent sleeping, not being forced awake by over-eager, freak of nature husbands. Who even cheerfully woke this early? And with breakfast ready?

“Good morning, beautiful.”

Skye grumbled, muttering “go away” before burying her head under her pillow defiantly. She was sore and tired and soon she wouldn’t have a choice in the getting up portion of her morning and she wanted a few more moments of peace before the inevitable hell of her day began.

“I made your favorite; bacon waffles with bacon and a bacon omelet.”

One eye popped open and she peered out from under the pillow, intrigued. “With a side of bacon?”

Grant grinned with a nod. “For my rule-breaking bride? Anything.”

Skye rolled her eyes and sat up eagerly. What her daddy didn’t know wouldn’t kill her besides, it wasn’t as if he kept to Kosher either. Skye dug in, knowing it was a bad idea but not caring; she was famished.

“So good,” she mumbled between bites. “Love you.”

Grant chuckled and leaned over to kiss her temple. “Love you too.”

“What’s the occasion,” she asked through a mouthful, offering him a piece of bacon.

“I already ate,” he answered with a shake of his head, watching her with that look of his. That look that said he’d done something. That look that scared her.

“What did you do?”

He grinned and reached out to brush the back of his fingers across her cheek. “I just wanted to wish you a happy first Mother’s Day, sweetheart.”

Her heart began to beat so quickly in her chest she was sure it would spring out of her chest. “What?” She croaked in horror. “How did you know?”

“Know what-there you are!”

Skye blinked in confusion when a small mewling noise filled the air followed by scratching and she stared over the mattress to find the most adorable pair of eyes staring back at her. She wasn’t even angry that it’s claws were in her expensive sheets.

Grant plucked the baby kitten from the floor and held her to his chest, scratching her head. She purred loudly before her little nose began to twitch in the direction of the bacon.

Skye forgot about everything else and clapped her hands together over her mouth to contain a squeal. “SHE IS THE CUTEST THING I’VE EVER SEEN!” She didn’t even wait for him to hand her over, she took the squirming thing from his arms and smushed her face against hers.

“Hi, baby! I’m your mommy. Oh you’re so precious, look at you. You’re so cute. Oh, Grant, she’s beautiful.”

He watched her with a smile and gave the kitten tiny pieces of bacon to nibble on which she did happily before licking the grease off of his fingers. “I know you always wanted a pet and since I knew a snowy white owl would be impractical I thought rescuing a snowy white kitten would do.”

“Aww,” Skye cooed, still focused on the kitten.

“And her eyes reminded me of the sky, so I knew she had to be ours.”

Skye glanced up at him, close to tears. She leaned forward and kissed him repeatedly, burying one hand in his hair. “I love you and I love Hedwig; she’s perfect.”

“Hedwig?”

“What else are we going to name her?”

He grinned. “Hedwig is perfect.”

Hedwig scratched at the bow around her collar and Skye pursed her lips together as she relieved her of the nuisance, enchanted by the small creature. If this was how she felt about a feline baby she could only imagine how much she’d love a human one.

“Skye…about earlier…what did you mean by ‘how did you know’?”

She froze and slowly looked up from Hedwig to meet Grant’s hopeful gaze. She smiled at him sheepishly, knowing he couldn’t have figured it out on his own. “Um…I was sort of planning to surprise you on Father’s Da-”

Grant cut her off with a kiss, knocking the breakfast tray over in the process. She’s scold him for that later, for now she was too happy to care about a little mess. Besides, Hedwig had happily clawed her way down to help.

Skye wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back, tears in her eyes.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” he muttered in-between kisses. She wasn’t the only one in tears. When he pulled away his eyes were red and cheeks wet.

“For what?”

He placed his shaking hands over her barely noticeable bump and stared in wonder. “We’re going to have a baby. You’re creating a life in there; you’re amazing.”

She chuckled and kissed his cheek. “I wasn’t the only one responsible for this.”

“No, you’re doing the hard part; you’re a goddess,” he whispered, still staring at her middle. “I love you so much,” he said as he met her eyes again.

Skye took his face in her hands with a smile. “We love you too.”

At the ‘we’ his eyes welled up again.

“Did you hear that, Hedwig? You’re going to be a big sister.”

Hedwig responded with a pained meow and they glanced over in unison to find her rolled onto her back, purring happily, her belly clearly full.

“Oh, Grant…I think she ate too much.”

“Should we take her to the vet?” He asked, panicked.

Skye resisted the urge to shake her head. He was going to be a good father.

“No, she’ll be fine. She just needs to sleep it off. Let’s just clean this mess up, get her to bed and then we can celebrate,” she whispered suggestively.

“Was breakfast not enough? I can make a cake or-”

Skye placed a finger over his lips and made him meet her eyes. “Celebrate,” she said slowly and her meaning finally clicked.

“Oh,” he whispered followed by a goofy grin. He kissed her and hopped off the bed. “You stay there, I’ll clean up and then we can…” He smirked happily with a sigh. “Right.”

Skye chuckled. She’d married an idiot. And adorable, wonderful, sexy idiot. She didn’t have the heart to tell him their sexy celebration would most likely be cut short by the impending morning sickness, but maybe since it was Mother’s Day the little one would cut her some slack, for a few hours at least.


End file.
